Quest for a Legend
by Aimi Kitsune
Summary: Awkward though it is, a YuGiOhPokémon crossover! What happens when the characters find themselves stuck in a different world, and the only way out lies with a myth? They'll have to train to be the best if they hope to succeed!
1. Prologue

Quest for a Legend

By: AimiKitsune

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own Pokémon. I own no songs or anything of the sort that may appear. There's a slim chance I'll own a poem, but I'll say so after I type it if I do. Otherwise, assume I don't. Got it? Good. n.n br 

I DO own Tekala and Prof. Cedar. No stealing, okay?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aimi: Yes. The horrible truth is revealed. I am- a Pokémon fan. So of course, I have to do a YGO/Pokémon crossover right?

Marik: Oi.. Here she goes..

Aimi: n.n Got that right! Don't forget to review, peeps! (Yo! Dreamer Ressurected! That means you too, okay? XD )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beginning: The Discovery

"Well.. Is this it?" Yugi asks hopefully. He and the gang had all come to Egypt for a discovery Isis had made that- judging from all she'd said- may well be more puzzling that even the Millenium Items.

"I hope so. This is taking forever.." our favorite sarcastic millionare sneers. (I ADORE Seto! Actually, this is sad: On the bus a few weeks ago, it randomly popped into my head what my favorite personality in a guy is- Sarcastic, cocky bastard. x3 ) Naturally, Isis had asked him to be a patron, so he figured he may as well come see the result of the money he was spending on this sandbox people called a country.

Isis gives him a quick look, the turns back to the runes in front of her. "It is." She pulls a red stone piece shaped like a half circle with an extremely small half circle cut out of the bottom from her sleeve and fits it in the door above a similar white semicircle. With that the door glows and opens, revealing something like hieroglyphs, but stranger.. Even the Egyptian Egyptologist had a lot of trouble.

"What is it?" Anzu gapes at the pictures- strange creatures unlike any seen before.

"Are they Duel Monsters?" Ryuuji asks.

But Isis shakes her head. "I don't think so.." Suddenly she notices a large written piece. "Hm? This is interesting.."

"What's that?" Her baby brother comes to look as Isis reads in a mumble.

"...travel to the world of these creatures. A world unlike our own, both in nature and the nature of men. To date, none but myself have returned, but anyone could be the next. Find the keepers of wishes and dreams..." She blinks. "Wishes and dreams?"

"Pretty!" Tekala ecstaticly yells. (Note: Tekala is an OC. Imagine Shizuka(Serenity). Now Egyptian with skye eyes, really dark brown hair, and a shorter version of Mai or Ishizu's body. She's Marik's girlfriend.) "Lookie Marik!" She runs to show him the star shaped rock.

He sighs. "What am I going to do with you?" But then he sees an indentation below where Isis was reading. The paint around it is the same as the rock. Two more indentations are there, a pink heart and blue circle. "Hey Kal, can you find these?"

"Um.. Sure?" She begins to search, inquiring the others for help too.

"I found the heart!" Ryou exclaims.

"And I've got the circle," Mai adds.

The three give their relics to Isis, who has come to agree with Marik that they MUST be connected. She places the circle, which is actually marked like a sundial, and star. Hesitation. "Seto..?" she finally says.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to do the honor?" She holds the stone out to him. 'I'm giving you my heart..' she thinks, laughing in self-pity inside.

The young man just rolls his eyes. "Why not? It's not like anything'll happen.." He takes the final stone and places it in the hole. Not surprisingly, it does cause something of ancient power to occur. The wall begins to glow, and seems to become transparent. Suddenly a suction draws in Seto, Isis, Marik, Tekala, Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Honda, Ryuugi, Shizuka, Mai, and Ryou. They disappear in a wall of light, and immediately following, the light itself fades.

Rishid stands in the back of the room, wide-eyed and SLIGHTLY confused.. "Where'd they go?" He looks around, examining the ruin. "Master Marik?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik: Review or- -holds out M. Rod.-

Ancient Seto: Be banished! -holds out ancient M. Rod.-

Together: To the Shadows!

Aimi: 3 Pwease?


	2. Chapter 1

Quest for a Legend

By: AimiKitsune

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Ah, go read last chapter. It explains..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aimi: All right! Let's get this started!

Marik: They're going to kill you for this.. You know that?

Aimi: -shrug- Meh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Arrival

Yugi was the first to wake up. "Ugh.. My head..." Suddenly he bolts up. "Where are we!"

The others slowly start to awaken as well, each with similar responses. Few of them have ever seen so rural a town as they are now apparently in the middle of. They 'landed', if it had happened so, in the middle of a field, or perhaps large yard. But there were too many houses here for it to be random forest. There was also a single large building.

"Let's check there," Anzu says.

"Good idea." Yugi says with a nod. Aibou.. Maybe I should take over? We don't know what's lurking about.. the pharaoh suggests. His lighter side agrees and yami-switches. They all head to the big white building.

"Something's wrong.." Isis says half-way there.

"Hm? What's up?" Tekala asks.

"My Necklace..." she trails off. "My Necklace isn't working! I can't see a thing!"

"What, so we're all about to die!" Honda asks.

"No.. Even then, I'd see a darkness.. This is just.. Nothing. Not seeing nothing, but seeing no vision at all."

Marik ponders it. "Huh.. I wonder.." A brief silence falls.

Suddenly Jou glares at Marik. "Whata you doin! Stop starin at me!"

He curses. "Rod's useless too!" (XD)

Ryou closes his eyes a moment. "Bakura's there. But he's not happy. It seems all our items are useless except for holding Bakura and the pharaoh's souls."

"Of course.." Isis says dryly.. Then the arrive.

"I'll take care of this," Seto states. He knocks, and a small man dressed as a lab aide answers.

"Oh! You must be the new trainers! Come, come!" He scurries off before they can object, so what choice have they but to follow? They finally reach they're destination, a lab room where a young man of about 25 or so with a fairly light build, long blue hair pulled in a ponytail, and a white coat is looking through some things. He looks up to see them.

"Oh? Hello! I am Professor Cedar. While Birch is out, I'm running the lab. How are you today?"

"Why the hell is everyone so friendly!" Seto exclaims. "We don't even know where the hell we are! Why won't anyone shut up long enough to realize that!" He rants another moment, picking a few more choice words here and there, and actually scaring some of the gang a bit.

"Whoah, slow down!" Cedar finally says. "Just tell me everything that happened.."

Isis puts a hand on Seto's chest as though holding him back. "I'LL. Handle it." She explains everything that had happened, including a little history on the Millenium Items. "And here we are.." She finally says.

"Amazing.." is all the professor can say.

"Well..?" Shizuka asks.

He sighs. "I have but one question. Do you know what this is?" He picks up a Pokéball and sees their confusion. .. "This?" He tosses it down, releasing a Pikachu. They are all startled. "I thought as much.. ... I fear you aren't merely lost, but in another world from the one you know."

"Huh?" is the unified sound.

"This- is the world of Pokémon.." He begins explaining everything, from Pokéballs and Trainers to battling and badges. He explains evolution and discovering new species. He tells of the Pokémon League. And he tells of Legendary Pokémon.. "I have read tales of people long, LONG ago, too long ago to count, claiming to have come from another world... And it is unknown whether any ever returned.." Seeing their grim expressions, he decides to lighten the mood a moment. "Well since you're here, why not introduce yourselves?"

"You can call me Yugi," Atem says. "This is my girlfriend, Anzu; my best friends, Honda and Jounochi; and Jou's sister Shizuka."

"And these two are Ryuuji Otougi and Ryou Bakura," Shizuka adds.

"Isis Ishtar," the Egyptian says. "And my brother, Marik."

Marik huggles Kal. "My girlfriend, Tekala."

"Seto Kaiba," the CEO introduces himself to end.

"Nice to meet you all. Now.. I believe the only way back will lie with one of three Legendary Pokémon: Mew, Celebi, or Jirachi. These are the three rarest, of course.. Other than Mewtwo and Deoxys, which are merely men's folly personified. So finding them will be nearly impossible.. But...are you willing to try?"

Pharaoh Atem sighs. "I'll try anything.." he says solemnly.

"Me too," Seto adds to everyone's surprise.

"Well then," Cedar starts, violet eyes holding a touch of mischief. "You'll need a Pokémon."

"Hm?"

"You can't travel without one. And since you're here, you may as well enjoy your journey.."

"True.." Anzu says.

"Why not?" Marik smiles. "It could be fun."

"Then it's settled," Atem says.

"You'll probably want to travel in smaller groups. It'll both increase your odds of finding the legends you seek and help you find wild Pokémon easier. Plus, I only have a few Pokédexes, electronic encyclopedias, and other supplies..."

"Well I'm with Yugi," Anzu states, Jou, Honda, Shizuka, and Ryuuji agreeing.

"I suppose I'll go with Seto.." Isis says.

"Me too," Marik and Tekala say in unison.

"Great. We actually just got in some starters in," Cedar says. "Normally we only have ones indigenous-"

"Ow.." Jou seems a bit confused..

"Er-.. Native to Hoenn, this region. But thanks to the new program Prof. Birch started with Profs. Oak and Elm, we now have some from Kanto and Johto as well! See those posters?" He points to three posters, each above a table containing three Pokéballs. He then hits a button, causing eight beams of light to appear and materialize.

"Mudkip!" "Chicchicchic!" "Chiko!" "Quil?" "Tree.." "Bul-bah!" "Squirtle!" "To-to-to-TAAAH!"

"EE!" Honda jumps. "Those things creep me out.."

"Well.. Not everyone loves Pokémon..." Cedar admits. "But please, feel free to pick one."

They look around. Meanwhile, Seto is looking at the first poster, entitled "Kanto". "Where's this one?" he asks, pointing to the small orange dinosaur.

"Oh.." The light-hearted man turns gloomy. (x3 Sad I got a pun out of that.. -imitates Gloom- 'Gloom..') "Well.. You see, I got a Charmander some time back, a little girl, actually, but she was strange. She seemed a little off color, and it always bothered her.. And trainers.. They thought maybe she was sick, so no one wanted her.. And she got picked on so much by other Pokémon here, she often got into fights.. She evolved into a Charmeleon a few weeks ago, and now there's no denying it. She SHOULD be red, but she's still yellow-orange. No one wants such a strange Pokémon. So I had to send this last one to a little boy as soon as I got it to make up for it.."

"Aw.." Shizuka seems sad. "Where's the...chameleon?"

"Charmeleon," Cedar laughs. "She's around here somewhere.. She usually hides when people come anymore.. Poor thing."

Seto sees a flick of flame, and Isis follows him to it. Just before they reach, she sees a tiny bird-like thing sitting at her eye level.

"Na.. Tu.." the Natu says. Isis becomes mesmorized in his eyes.

Seto meanwhile keeps going. The Charmeleon sees him and starts to dash off. "Hey. Hold on.." She stops and looks back.. It seems this little girl has brought out Seto's kinder side.

"Char..?"

Back with the gang, everyone but Honda is going crazy over the Pokémon. "TURTLE!" Anzu exclaims.

"You like Squirtle?" Cedar asks.

"Definately! So.. I can...have it?"

He smiles. "That's what these are for. What will you name him?"

"Hm.. Sindle." She sits down to pet her new friend.

"Too cool!" Ryuuji says. He consults the poster, then says, "I'll take this Treecko. How do you like the name Luck?"

"Tree."

"How precious!" Tekala picks up the sweet little Cyndaquil and cradles her.

"Aw.." Marik scratches her belly with one finger. "You want her?"

"Hm? Of course. She'll be like our little baby.." she says, sounding maternal. "Kalisan."

"Oh. I have this Pikachu, too," Cedar says, pointing to the one he'd sent out earlier. "Oak sent her. And someone abandoned a Natu about a week ago one of you could have."

"I want her," Mai says, looking at the electric mouse.

"Pi? Ka.." The thing has a major attitude that is only accentuated by the tufts of fur on her head and ears and her somewhat almond-shaped eyes. All the better for Mai.

"Looks like I'm your new trainer, Honey."

Meanwhile, Totodile sneaks around behind the gang, and squirts Joey with Bubble. "Ey! Watch it!"

"To-to-to-to-to-to-to.." he laughs.

"Hm? Aw.. Fine. No 'arm done, right pal? How 'bout comin' wit' me?" The little lizard jumps for joy. "Great! I'll call ya Croc."

"Aw.. I like him," Serenity says, looking at a shy little Chikorita.

"What are you gonna name him?" Ryuuji asks as he approaches, Luck the Treecko now hanging from his shoulder.

"Hmm? Um.. I'll think of a good name later.." Duke shrugs compliantly and goes to see what the others are getting. As soon as he gets out of ear shot, she bends down to the little one. "Your name is.. Ryou.." she says blushing.

"Ko.." Ryou the Chikorita says.

"But I'll call you Kura when the others are around, kay?" ; )

Speaking of whom, the white-haired Duelist is obsessing over a little orange bird. There is no way! Bakura yells. "But he's SOO CUTE!" Ryou yells back aloud. Never! "I'll take the Torchic." What! Bakura takes control. "His name is The Bird."

What! 

Bakura just sneers. Serves you right. Now grab the dumb Bird and come on, he says, giving back control. Ryou sighs..

"You guys are STILL creeping me out.." Honda whines from the corner he's retreated to. "Those things are just creepy. I don't care what they say.. There's no way I'm carrying one around.." He continues pouting.

"I'm taking her," Seto's pretty voice suddenly declares.

"What?" Cedar turns to him in shock.

"Charmeleon's coming with me.." he says. Sure enough, the dino is standing behind Seto looking more confident than Cedar has ever seen her.

"Her color doesn't bother you?"

Seto just shrugs. "I've never seen a 'normal' one.."

"True. So it's wonderful then! I'm sure it will help her." He smiles. "Yugi? Marik? Have you decided?"

"Not sure.." Yugi, who has also taken back control, says. "It's between Bulbasaur and Mudkip. But I like them both.." Mudkip. Atem says it as though its obvious.

Hm? Why? 

He's muddy water. 

"Of course! Er um.. I guess Mudkip. And his name is Nile."

"Very good. Well Marik?"

"Hm?" He looks at Isis. "Well it certainly seems my sister found her partner.." Then he looks around at everyone with their Pokémon and sighs. "I can't take him."

"Hm?" "Bul?" the Prof. and his Pokémon say together.

"He's your last Pokémon, and though from how it sounded you'll get more soon, what if a real trainer stops by before then?"

Cedar smile oddly. "Very well.. I admire your consideration.."

"Uh.. Sure? But besides, I can share Kalisan with Tekala." (O.o OMG. I just realized two days after planning the names and eveything all out that Kalisan and Tekala could both be called Kal..) He kisses her cheek and looks down at Kalisan.

"Quil.." she says sweetly. 3

"All right. Now for the Poké- Hm? Where's Ryou?" They all look, only to see he has disappeared without a trace. "Hm. Well at least he took one (and only one) Pokédex and one Pokéball. He must have wanted a head start.. Yugi, Jou, why don't you each take one?" he says handing them each a machine. "You do have a large group. And Set-"

"Call me Kaiba."

He blinks. "Okay. Mr. Kaiba then." He hands him a Pokédex as well. "A Pokéball for each person, and two for Marik since he has nothing to start. That should hold you to Oldale Town north of here." He begins passing them out, then gets to Isis. "Excuse me?"

She jumps scared out of her wits. "Oh.. I'm sorry.. May I have this bird?"

"It's a Natu. And yes, you may have him and these," he says giving her the ball and Natu's ball, which is marked with a green and pinkish-purple heart.

"Thank you.. I shall name him...Tauk.." Seto gives her a questioning look, but she just flashes him her odd little smile. Cedar finishes passing out everything, insisting Honda take at least one ball as well. He never knew when he'd come across something he did like, or if he'd grow used to Pokémon and want one. Honda agrees to placate him.

"Well. That should be it.. You're ready to start your journey. Oh!" He gets out four Pokénavs, handing each group two. "My number is preregistered in each of these. Feel free to call if you need anything. And give one to Ryou if you run into him."

"We will. Thank you," Yugi says.

"Likewise," Isis says. They all say their goodbyes and head off, Yugi and the gang going one way, Kaiba and the Ishtars going the other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aimi: Hm? No. That chapter DIDN'T accomplish much, did it? -shrug- Oh well. Just FYI, most of the fic is gonna follow Seto's group.

Seto: Yay, I'm special. -dumb smile-

Aimi: Aw.. -huggle- Anyway, don' forget ta weview! 3


End file.
